


Crooked

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [50]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is fixing her cell, and has a short talk with Daryl.  Set at the prison, season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked

“Is it crooked?” Carol leaned back, trying to look at her curtain objectively. It was held in place by duct tape and clothes pins along a piece of rope, and she couldn’t tell if it was crooked or not.

Daryl snorted, frowning at her for a moment, but looked at the curtain also. “Does it matter?”

“It does if the bottom slides across the floor and gets dirty every time I push it open.” Carol shook her head, “I guess it’s probably okay like that.”

“Dirty. Isn’t everything around this place dirty?” He nodded toward the corridor outside, “Gonna go on a run with Michonne. Need anything?”

Carol frowned, looking at the meager possessions strewn around her small cell. “Chocolate if you find it? No, nothing really. Who could have guessed that this would become the new normal?” She gestured around her room, “I remember weekly grocery shopping trips, the yearly rush for school clothes and supplies, occasionally getting new furniture. Now? It feels like we were so spoiled.”

“I doubt either of us were spoiled, not compared to some of the people here.” Daryl scowled and shifted his weight, “A lot of people deserved a hell of a lot better than they ever got.”

Carol shrugged and rubbed a hand over her short, greying hair, “True, but every time I find myself wanting something now, I wonder if I really need it. I can’t remember having something simply because I wanted it.”

He gave her a sharp look, “Yeah, cause Ed woulda just given you whatever you wanted before.” He turned away for a moment, “Sorry. I should go. If I find chocolate-” he paused and looked back at her again.

“I know, it’s okay. If you find chocolate you might have to fight Michonne for it.”

 


End file.
